


Silly Girl

by intomymindspace (cryswinches)



Series: Through the Summer and the Fall [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryswinches/pseuds/intomymindspace
Summary: Of course you would like Mr. Perfect - and Iwa knew he couldn’t stand a chance against perfection.Season: FallSong: Silly Girl by chloe moriondo
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Series: Through the Summer and the Fall [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186154
Kudos: 42





	Silly Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Hajime is like... the perfect boyfie to me.

You couldn’t help but stare at him as he walked by. The chrysanthemums littering the school sidewalks seemed to spread their petals at the sight of him walking past - their sweet smell filling the autumn air. You heard him bark out a laugh as he slapped his friend’s back - and your heart beat faster as you listened to the way his voice reminded you of a warm, crackling fire. **  
**

You were taken out of your thoughts as your friend called your name.

“Oi, stop daydreaming about Oikawa-san. We need to get to class.” They held a playful smile on their face, and you blushed deeply as you picked up your bag.

“I wasn’t doing that! Stop being so loud!” Your friend only laughed even louder as they linked their arm in yours. “Oh really? If it wasn’t Oikawa-san, then who was it?”

_Flowers bloomed when he walked_

_Angels sang when he talked_

Your friend was loud - that was for certain. Iwa found it surprising that someone as soft-spoken as you was best friends with someone who was that boisterous - but he supposed it was a perfect fit. Opposites did seem to attract, platonic and not. Oikawa noticed the way his friend’s shoulders slumped at your loud friend. Of course you liked Mr. Perfect - Oikawa had it all. He had talent, charm, and beauty. That’s why he had his fangirls, and that’s why he always saw you and your friend around them.

“Ne, Iwa-chan, don’t get yourself down. Maybe next time they come around to practice you can talk to them!” Iwa sent a glare to Oikawa, but the pretty setter seemed completely unfazed.

“There’s no point in doing that, Trashykawa. Let’s get to class already.” Iwa’s voice was gruff, and Oikawa decided not to say anything more - this is something he wouldn’t tease his friend about.

_I laid my head down on my pillow and I dream_

You went to bed that night, thinking of him. Your head was buried into your pillow as you let out a frustrated sigh - of course he wouldn’t like you back! Your friend was still pushing for you to confess to him. Turning onto your side, you hugged your pillow.

“He probably doesn’t even know my name,” you mumbled, closing your eyes.

“But I’ll do it,” you sighed. “I’ll confess by the first snowfall.” As you clutched your pillow closer, you pretended it was him that you were hugging - his warm, strong body, and his arms enveloping your body into his embrace.

But that wasn’t the case. You were alone and cold in your bed - and no amount of pillows or blankets could make you believe he was actually there next to you. Falling asleep, you were glad to know he’d at least be there in your dreams.

_‘Cause I’m just a silly girl in a stupid dumb old world_

_I’m just a silly girl in a stupid dumb old world_

That night, Iwa found himself unable to fall asleep. He kept thinking how stupid he probably was - falling for someone who seemed to be crushing on his best friend. He wanted to berate himself for liking someone who was so basic - but he couldn’t. You weren’t basic… but your crush on Oikawa definitely was - and he couldn’t even blame you. Oikawa was perfect.

Everything about you was the opposite of basic - and maybe that was why Iwa’s eyes always seemed to fall onto you. The way you made his heart beat hard in his chest when he saw you smile, the way he couldn’t stop a blush from rising to his cheeks when he heard your laugh.

Sighing, Iwa ran his hand over his face. You would never notice him when Oikawa was there to steal your heart.

_And he is perfect_

_'Cause he’s supposed to be_

The next day, you and your friend walked into your homeroom - and to your surprise, you were met with the sight of two extra volleyball players in the class. Unfortunately, you didn’t share a class with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, but you did with Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Even your seat was next to the middle blocker’s - which is why you felt a blush rise to your cheeks and heard a giggle from your friend as they nudged you - Oikawa was in your chair, and Iwa sat on your desk.

“Ahhh~ I’m so jealous, Oikawa-san is in your seat!” You couldn’t believe they didn’t have a filter on their volume! Just as the words left their mouth, the two boys at your desk turned their heads to see who had said Oikawa’s name. Kicking the back of their leg with your foot, you exhaled to try to calm yourself from the utter embarrassment you felt.

“Ahh, I’m sorry, are we taking your spot?” Oikawa had a small, sweet smile on his face as he spoke to you.

_Smile at him in your math class_

_Strive for him to do the same_

Iwa’s eyes widened as he realized he was sitting on your desk - and he cursed himself. Of course you and your friend would’ve been excited at the fact that Oikawa was taking up the same seat you sat at. He could only stay silent as he watched you walk towards them.

“I’m sorry, but yeah, you guys are in my spot.” He saw the blush on your cheeks - obviously you were probably flustered by the great king himself.

“We’re sorry about that! Come on Iwa-chan, let’s go.” Oikawa stood up from your seat and grabbed his back from off the floor. You nodded as you set your stuff down.

“Have a nice day, Iwaizumi-san, Oikawa-san.” Iwa’s eyes widened as they met yours - you were looking at them with a pretty smile on your face. He was so shocked by the way his name had slipped from your lips… you knew his name?

“Thank you, to you as well.” Oikawa responded, rolling his eyes at Iwa and dragged him away after a small awkward silence. “See you both sometime!”

_Open your eyes and realize he does not know your name_

_And he does not care to_

Your friend saw the way your shoulders drooped as the two boys left the classroom - Makki and Mattsun had gone back into their own little conversation as the two of you conversed quietly, for once.

“He didn’t even say my name back.” You said quietly, taking your pencil case out of your bag.

“Oya, don’t get so down about it! I’m sure he just didn’t realize. Maybe he just thought you were too cute and he got flustered.” They winked at you before changing the conversation. “The news said it was going to snow this afternoon, right?”

Your eyes widened - _crap_. You had written a confession letter once the weather started to get significantly cooler, and had been keeping it safe in your planner. You always had it with you, waiting for the first snowfall of the year. You just didn’t think it would be today.

“Today? Already?” You had practiced your confession with them multiple times - and in multiple scenarios as well.

“You will be fine, don’t worry about it! The least he can do is reject you, right?”

_'Cause I’m just a silly girl in a stupid dumb old world_

_I’m just a silly girl in a stupid dumb old world_

By lunch time, Iwa had convinced himself that you had actually just smiled at Oikawa - Mr. Perfect had been standing right next to him, after all. All the ace could do internally beat himself up for his stupidity. Of course he didn’t have a chance. He looked up to watch Oikawa talk with Makki and Mattsun - he knew he shouldn’t be surprised.

“Iwa-chan, if they really do like me, then you should just forget about them.” Iwa was snapped out of his thoughts by Mr. Perfect himself.

“I know you’re jealous about not having a fan club, but if they don’t appreciate you, then they’re not worth it!” Trashykawa had a smile on his face - and for some reason, Iwa wanted nothing more than to smack it off.

“They’re not a bad person, Crappykawa!” Yet, he still found himself defending your honor. He hated that he found himself falling for a person with such bad taste in men - and he hated the fact that he still believed you were worth the heartbreak. Oikawa hummed in response.

“Now now, Iwa-chan. I never said that~”

_And he is perfect_

_Unlike me_

Just to your luck, by the time you and your friend had walked out of your afternoon club activity, there was snow lightly covering the landscape, the white flakes gently falling from the sky. And that is how you found yourself wandering around Seijoh’s volleyball gym, waiting for him to eventually walk out. You tried your best to stay calm and collected - you had practiced this so many times! A group of players walked out, making their way to their club room. You spotted almost all the third and second years, so you decided to walk over.

“Oikawa-san, can I talk to you for a moment?” the captain heard a familiar voice, and saw that it was you walking over - his teammates around him rolled their eyes, saying they would meet him at the club room. As you stopped in front of the setter, Oikawa noticed the small envelope in your hand, and he sighed internally.

“I was wondering - ” you started, but were rudely cut off.

“I’m sorry, but I cannot accept your confession. You seem like a very nice individual, but I do not return your feelings.” Oikawa expected the waterworks to start flowing, but he was surprised when you showed a confused look on your face.

_And how could I ever think that it was meant to be_

“What are you talking about? I was going to ask you where Iwaizumi-san is. He wasn’t walking with you guys.” Oikawa’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Wait, you’re not confessing to me? Then why do you have that letter?” You raised your eyebrows at his questions.

“Ew, no, why would I?” You showed him the name written in calligraphy on the envelope, and he smiled as he read it, electing to ignore the fact that you had said ‘ _ew_ ’. “I told my friend I’d confess to him by the first snowfall.”

Iwa was about to walk out the gym doors, but he saw you talking to Oikawa. He couldn’t hear what you were saying - but all he could focus on was the small envelope that was in your outstretched hand. Iwa could practically feel his heart shattering - his breath felt caught in his throat, and he immediately turned around and made his way straight to the cart of volleyballs.

Even with Oikawa’s constant encouragement and advice to not assume that you did like the captain until it was confirmed, Iwa still berated himself for listening. He felt so damn stupid. Taking a ball, he threw it up in the air before running to hit it as hard as he could. Maybe the stinging in his palm would take away the tears that were stinging his eyes.

_And how could I ever think that anything was made for me?_

Iwa had just delivered his fifth power serve - the ball slamming into the opposite side of the court with a deafening noise. He was about to pick up another ball when he heard his name being called.

“Iwaizumi-san?” He knew exactly who the voice belonged to - and despite his hurt feelings, he couldn’t help but turn around to face you… and the letter that was still in your hand. At least Oikawa didn’t accept it.

“If you’re looking for Oikawa, you just missed him.” You walked towards him as he spoke.

“I know, I just saw him. I wanted to give this to you.” Iwa’s eyes furrowed at the envelope in your hand, and he sighed, not even wanting to look at it.

_'Cause I’m just a silly girl in a stupid dumb old world_

_I’m just a silly girl in my stupid dumb old world_

“I don’t want to be your second choice, I’m sorry.” He turned around and grabbed a ball. You were stunned - Oikawa had been so enthusiastic about you confessing Iwaizumi.

“Second choice?” Iwa let out another audible sigh at your question.

“I don’t want to be with someone who is crushing on my best friend, no matter how much I like you.” He threw the ball in the air, but just as he was jumping, he realized what he had said. The ball fell to the ground as he landed back on his feet, and you laughed.

“Iwaizumi-san, I don’t like Oikawa-san. I wrote this confession letter for you.” Iwa gasped and turned around, but immediately started coughing as he choked on his spit. “You what?”

_And he was perfect_

_He was supposed to be_

You blushed as his gaze rested upon you again. Why was the situation this complicated? You took his hand gently, putting the letter between his thumb and fingers. Your face was beet red as you looked down, unable to look him in the eye as you spoke.

“Iwaizumi-san, I’ve liked you for a really long time now.” You gained confidence with every word you said. “I was really nervous about confessing to you, but I wanted to do it by the first snowfall. I’m really glad you like me too.” His face flooded completely red at your words. Iwa couldn’t believe his eyes or his ears - his long-time crush was confessing to him, and he was the one looking like the idiot.

“I - I’m sorry. Usually I’d be a lot more confident, but for the longest time I convinced myself that you liked Shittykawa. Can I make it up to you by taking you out to dinner this weekend?” He took pride when you flashed a stunning smile up at him.

“I would love that, Iwa-chan.”

_I made him perfect_

_'Cause I wanted him to be_

* * *

**BONUS**

Oikawa stood up, tapping his unused knife against his champagne glass. As the sounds rang throughout the hall, everyone’s conversations died down.

“Ah, shit.” Iwa muttered, his voice soft against your ear. You let out a small chuckle, kissing his cheek.

“Excuse me, everyone! As Iwa-chan’s best man, I am _humbly_ asking for your attention.” All eyes were on the pro setter as he set down the knife and began his speech. Iwa hid his groan of despair in the crook of your neck.

“As you all know, I have been best friends with Iwa-chan since we were just children.” Oikawa added a sniff for good measurement. “And I am _so_ incredibly honored that he chose me to be his best man.” He pointed straight at the two of you. 

“I’ve never seen my dear Iwa-chan as happy as when he’s with his high school sweetheart.” This made you gaze at your now husband, a blush on your cheeks.

“Don’t look at me like that.” He murmured, his forehead touching yours.

“Why not, Haji? We’re married now, so I can do as I please.” Smirking at your response, Iwa leaned in, kissing you sweetly - you could taste the champagne he had just been sipping on. His kisses never failed to make your heart beat crazily in your chest.

“And of course, it was no one other than _myself_ that brought these two lovebirds together in the first place!” Oikawa proclaimed proudly, making Iwa break the kiss so he could glare at his friend.

“I’m going to break his legs after this.” He growled, only making you giggle as you cupped his cheek, causing him to lose all anger in just a second. His eyes immediately met yours, and he couldn’t help the soft look that erased the annoyance.

“But maybe after our honeymoon.” Iwa couldn’t help but lean in for another kiss.


End file.
